Taste the Rain
by Waltz-of-the-Dead
Summary: Kakashi finds solace in the rain with his lover Iruka. M?M Kakashi shivered, the heavy essence of blood curling around him, crawling down his throat.


**Disclaimer:** waves I'm new here and this my first attempt to write a Kakashi/Iruka hides in corner so please be gentle. Of course you already know the pairing. I do not claim Kakashi or Iruka as my own, though I wish that I did pouts so please don't sue I have no money to give you. The rating for this is NC-17 for sex mostly but also blood, gore and well some scenes that are not for the squeamish.

**Authors ****Note**: This may blossom into a series, but we shall see what happens as my writing progresses. If it does happen to manifest into something more then this then the next segment will be called Mercury Falling.

Taste the Rain

Call my name and save me from the dark Evanescence

Kakashi shivered, the heavy essence of blood curling around him, crawling down his throat. Death shrouded him, choking him wrapping its festering fingers around his throat in a rotting, grotesque caress. Two weeks ago he had been summoned to implement a task that required his finesse as an assassin. It had gone horribly awry spinning out of his grasp and twisting into a bloody crescendo that had spiraled to a swift and violent halt.

His memory was seared with screams brimming with agony torn away and silenced by merciful steel. Spilling over with portraits of ripped flesh peeled away from splintered bone, and throats carved open in dripping crimson smiles.

The white porcelain of his mask was spattered with blood and his black uniform was dyed an even harsher obsidian and clung wetly to his body. It had been a bloodbath…a necessary slaughter.

Behind him bathed in the silver threads of baptismal moonlight drowning in the lustrous mercury of the stars hung the mangled bodies of a clan of rouge ninja. Butchered beyond recognition, staining the earth scarlet, their eyes flung open to death.

The Jounin could still feel their glazed stares watching, accusing whispers spilling from mouths trickling with blood, even as the darkness swallowed his lithe gore-smeared form. He was fleeing from death, evading its clutching hands but he knew one day, he would fail, he would be caught, and slain.

Or… that was what he once though…before…he claimed something other then the village to protect, before he had someone that blazed through the fog of gore and blood that cloaked his life. He could never escape that he was killer, trained to steal lives with out pity, commanded slice families to shreds, ordered to stain his hands with their blood…and relish it.

But he could shun that suffocation that death brought him in the darkness when he was alone. This treasured gift that the gods had graciously bestowed upon him.

Beneath his blood soaked mask Kakashi smiled his thoughts of death chased away by the thought of his beloved. Hmmm, of his naked beloved arching his back writhing and moaning. The smirk spread to a leer, perhaps perversion would be his downfall instead of death? He could only hope…

Thunder roared across the sky accompanied by a twist of lightening, an overture to a raging tempest. Kakashi rolled his eye up to seething heavens blinking when a warm droplet of water splatter against his hitai-ate and rolled down the edge of his scar. The sky was broken again blazing with tendrils of rain. In moments his silver hair was drenched the water trickling from his body tainted a light pink. Ahead of him looming against the lashing sky was his village and beyond that the warm embrace of his lover.

He leapt to ramparts that surrounded Konoha and began bounding along the roof tops a silent wraith in the streaking rain. He slowed his swift pace when he approached his home already tasting his lover, whispering his name "Iruka."

He sensed his chakra before he saw him standing on the roof of their apartment arms stretched to boiling heavens, a prophet invoking the gods. Kakashi swallowed as he drew nearer, Iruka was naked from the waist up dressed only a pair of black silken pants that clung suggestively to his ass. Warm water ran down a well muscled back toned from hours of writing lessons on a chalk board. His head was tilted back his hair unbound falling across his back like amber silk; hiding the long scar that ran jaggedly along his spine.

The Copy-nin felt lust sweep though his body, snarling though his blood, primal and hot. He slunk forward prowling forward sleek and deadly. His eyes narrowed in anticipation as he crept closer, and wrapped his arms around the teacher's narrow waist. He felt his lover tense his hands swiftly clutching at his wrists his breath hitching in his throat. Kakashi chuckled nuzzling the side the Chunnin's neck brushing a light kiss across the tender skin. "Iruka,"

The younger man immediately relaxed leaning against his slim lover rolling his head back so it rested against the Kakashi's black clad shoulder. He took a deep breath flinching "Kashi, you smell like blood…are you injured?" He tried to twist in the Jounin's grasp but his lover tightened hold preventing him from fully turning around. "No Ruka…it's not mine."

He closed his eyes as he the words left his mouth half expecting Iruka to pull away from him in disgust. But only a sigh whispered from his lover's lips and a gentle kiss was placed against the side of his masked neck "Taste the rain with me Kakashi" there was a slight pause then he felt Iruka rock his hips back "dance with me, let me wash you clean," Kakashi heard his breath catch he moaned and began moving with the Chunnins fluid rhythm. It made him mad with desire how his Chunnin could weave words that were so deliciously dirty, into something ethereal and innocent. He smiled his fingers dancing a searing path along his lover's rain slick belly before sliding lower.

Iruka gasped shuddering, arching into his lover's fiery touch his amber eyes closed in bliss. Kakashi lapped at the young man's shoulder tasting rain made sweeter by his lovers own spicy flavor. It always sent him to the brink of oblivion. He tasted of everything Kakashi wasn't, a fiery cordial that was addicting, a mixture of sunlight, amber, spiced rum and hot, humid nights threaded with gold. It left the Copy-nin reeling, his senses craving more of the alluring caramel skin or that spice. It was one of the many things about Iruka that drove him wild.

The Chunnin was whimpering now his autumn eyes half lidded and glazed his body shivering each time Kakashi thrust against him. He was murmuring his Jounins name in broken whispers his lips slightly parted "Kiss me?" his tone melodic with lust, breathless and begging. Kakashi allowed Iruka's questing fingers to slip beneath the hem of his mask drawing it down until it pooled wet and blood stained around his neck.

The kiss was scalding rivaling the lightening that torn at the heavens above them. Iruka moaned licking at his lover's lips, his tongue mirroring the movements of his hips and Kakashi's hands. The Copy-nin growled softly nipping at his lover's swollen lips. He reluctantly released the Chunnins mouth a wicked thought suddenly clawing at what was left of his senses.

Licking a smoldering path down the Chunnins neck he and bit down just below his lovers pulse. A tremor coiled through him as Iruka softly groaned in pain tainted pleasure. After a moment the Jounin relaxed his lean jaws his words swirling away lost to the ripping gales of the storm. "So good Ruka…you taste s-so good." He licked slight trace of bruise that marred Iruka's flesh. He slowed the pace of his grinding hips to a torturously languid rhythm, enjoying the heat that flickered through his lower regions.

He heard a soft whimper of protest and felt his Chunnin begin to writhe in his arms, he grinned tightening his grip and returned to the task of branding his lover. "I am going to make you mine," he hissed stilling his thrusts leaving Iruka arched and panting. Words falling from the Chunnin's trembling lips like water "Then mark me Kakashi…m-make me yours."

Heat wound down the Jounins spine and he shuttered his resolve shattering when blood trickled into his mouth. He began moving his hips again forcibly pushing against the younger man wrapped so tightly in his arms. He closed his eyes against the smoldering fire that was lashing against him, focusing on the wonderful sounds that fell from Iruka's throat. A melody that blended perfectly with the symphony of the rain a pure seraphic song that curled around him that made him forget what he was, if only for a few precious moments.

His fingers began to stroke in time with his hips and he savored the tremors that swept though Iruka's lean body. He wanted to hear his lover's completion to be consumed by it, to drown in it. He tilted his head down and licked the wound he had created whispering "Come for me Iruka," his was voice panting, begging "please… I want to feel it…I want hear you call my name."

The Chunnin drew in a rattling breath, laugher waltzing from between his parted lips "Pervert," Kakashi felt a leer curve across his face and nipped at his shell of his lovers ear "Hmmm I don't hear you complaining." Iruka moaned his eyes flickering closed again when Kakashi gently tightened his grip. The Chunnin bit down on his lower lip almost crying out his writhing becoming frantic, a blush painted across his cheeks. One of the Copy-nin hands left lovers thrashing hips pushing up his hitai-ate reveling his smoldering Sharingan. He wanted to relive this moment until he drew his last breath, when he was alone in the stifling night, this would save him from the darkness.

The Jounin bucked forward swallowing when Iruka suddenly when rigid in his arms proclaiming his passion and love to the churning heavens. Kakashi grit his teeth as his own release roared though his veins shattering him pushing him to the edge of the gaping abyss before ripping him away from its very brink. He was tumbling down in flaring embers of broken passion and sated lust and Iruka was falling with him, smiling at him telling him he loved him.

This was purity that Kakashi thirsted for yearned after more then anything else in this life. Iruka had granted this treasure to him generously, the Chunnin quelled this addiction far better then anyone ever had hoped to do so.

He devoured this untainted love that was only his, would willingly sacrifice him self for its owner. Iruka was his innocence, his baptismal rain, his savior from the darkness.


End file.
